rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Superhero
Superhero is a song featured on the Austin & Ally: Turn It Up soundtrack. This was the fourth song from the Austin & Ally: Turn It Up soundtrack. It was written by Matthew Tishler, Ava Kay and Tyler Shaw. Lyrics Full Version Sometimes love’s a scary place It’s like standing in the dark Flying through the universe Trying to fix your broken heart It’s okay to let it go You don’t have to be so brave Take a chance that someone else Is gonna swoop in and save the day You don’t have to face your fears alone ‘Cause whenever you’re in trouble I’ll know Let me be your superhero There isn’t a place I won’t go Whenever you need me by your side I’ll be there, be there Never be afraid if you fall I’ll carry you away from it all Let me be your superhero Let me be your superhero Take off your mask, put down your guard Don’t need a symbol on your chest It’s all right for once to play The damsel in distress You’re gonna use up all your strength Trying to be so strong Don’t have to shoulder all the weight Together we can take it on You don’t have to face your fears alone (You’re not alone, baby) ‘Cause whenever you’re in trouble I’ll know, oh Let me be your superhero There isn’t a place I won’t go Whenever you need me by your side I’ll be there, be there Never be afraid if you fall I’ll carry you away from it all Let me be your superhero Let me be your superhero Woah woah oooh Woah woah oooh Let me be your super hero Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah Woah woah oooh Sometimes love’s a scary place It’s like standing in the dark Flying through the universe Trying to fix your broken heart Yeah Let me be your superhero There isn’t a place I won’t go (I won't go) Whenever you need me by your side I’ll be there, be there Never be afraid if you fall I’ll carry you away from it all (I’ll pick you up, baby) Let me be your superhero Let me be your superhero (Woah woah oooh) Yeah, I can be your superhero You know I will, baby Woah woah woah oh oh Let me be your superhero Episode Version Take off your mask, put down your guard Don't need a symbol on your chest It's alright for once to play The damsel in distress You're gonna use up all your strength Trying to be so strong Don't have to shoulder all the weight Together we can take it on You don't have to face your fears alone 'Cause whenever you're in trouble I'll know, oh Let me be your superhero There isn't a place I won't go Whenever you need me by your side I'll be there, be there Never be afraid if you fall I'll carry you away from it all Let me be your superhero Let me be your superhero